Just Need Someone: All Good Things
by rarcher
Summary: With the known galaxy united under Aura Shepard. The sole galaxy leader must endure one more time defending all life. But this time she's in the drivers seat. Holding the lives of countless billions in her hands of who lives and who dies. Through it all Sunra and Milra Shepard continue their adventures and will take that last step to making their own mark on history as true heroes.
1. Chapter 1

Just Need Someone: All Good Things Chapter 1

AN1: Well since we were getting up to 20+ chapters I figured there was a good place to move onto a new story arc. In this case its the final arc of the whole series! So lets get going! R&amp;R please!

==1 ½ days later – Citadel Nebula==

It was a day and a half later, Sunra stood at the front of the control area for the cargo ship they had stolen a day and a half ago. They had offloaded Javik now in a hover chair with the various aged Ardat-Yakshi onto the small asteroid with a living habitat that Aria had setup. After ensuring the aged Prothean and the guards Aria gave would keep the Yakshi safe and well cared for. Lansee had remained behind on Omega to aide Aria in coming with the Asari fleet to the Citadel for their political show down. Shiala had remained on board though.

The young Asari Shepard and the middle aged Asari commando and colonly leader for Zu's Hope had become good friends over the past few days. Mostly each had spent the time musing on the past many months. Shiala eager to learn all she could about these Ancients. Sunra eager to hear more about Shiala's adventures over the past 100 years in working with the colony and more recently becoming its leader.

Before they had left Sunra had stopped by Aria's control center, and the two had spent a short time talking, reviewing Sunra's time on Thessia and her choices there. Aria was still steamed about having Sunra save the Ardat-Yakshi but thankfully didnt rehash the issue. In the end the pair had spent the evening hours before Sunra left sharing a meal of chicken and rice dumplings. Surna trying to earn back some of Aria's cooler level headed nature and kindness by doing all the cooking and clean up.

Now as Sunra stood on the control room next to Shiala she glanced to her left to the older Asari. "..You think we're ready for this? That my father has done all she has too to secure our political stability?" She asked.

"..I'd wager so, but if not then this arrival of so many ships and fleets, especially ones made up of Geth is going to turn bloody if someone missteps or gets too itchy on the fingers.." Shiala answered as they slowed down from FTL speeds out of the relay.

There departure area was further back then the other ships, setup with a few other cargo and supply ships with a few small fighters and frigates as escort for protection Sunra whistled out loud. "..Wow...this is...this fleet gathering has to be bigger then that which was sent to Earth during the Reaper War!" She said.

Shiala nodded, "..I was on one of the landing forces for Hammer during that assault, that was big sure, this is...jeez I'd wager you're right." She said eyeing over the vast nebula as ships surrounded the Citadel with its arms thankfully still open with its small mixed defense fleet. In the no-man's land of this massive gathering was the SR-2 Normandy. "..Looks like Aura aint wasting time.." Shiala said opening the comm systems to listen in on the incoming open ended broadcast.

"..Citadel Council this is Spectre Aura Shepard. Aboard the SR-2 Normandy. Respond now please.." Came her father's voice.

"..This is Turian Councilor Valdone, Spectre Shepard what do you think you are doing! We demand to know why you have gathered all our personal government fleets, and more to the point why myself, the Asari, Salarian, and Volus councilors have been given a notice as being stripped of our positions for being 'compromised' for unexplained reasons!" Valdone's voice half shrieked over the comms.

"..Councilor Valdone, I think we both know why I am doing this, and why you and your remaining compatriots on the Citadel have been removed from power by those in your individual governments. But in case you need a refresher and for all those in your defense fleet who no doubt have been fed lies over the past months as I've dealt with one crisis to another across known space, let me remind you all.." Aura stated.

As one across every screen in the area, ship and Citadel images and short videos and read outs of proof of the Ancients and their indoctrination signals and those effected and who dealt with them slowly streamed by. "..The enemy is known as the Ancients. They are a race of aliens from the Andromeda galaxy who arrived here sometime near the end of the Reaper Wars nearly 100 years ago. They kidnapped myself and my bond mate Justicar Samara. In the past several months these same aliens have subverted the minds of influential figures in power all across known space, ready to betray their own people for promises of power and freedom in a 'new order' after their invasion and conquering of our species are done.." Aura said going on to explain in some detail various events she had dealt with in the months gone by.

Finally Valdone interrupted, "..This is...is preposterous! Lies clearly! This is some attempt at a takeover clearly! You can not remove us from power Shepard!"

"..You're right I cant...but your government leaders can. And they have done so. Now councilors I know for a fact which ships in your fleet I can count on to do the right thing with the evidence and orders from their leaders and superiors in front of them, and which will make this matter harder. So before you think you can order your fleet to open fire on a far superior enemy force let me be clear on what you have to work with...EDI?" Aura said turning things over to the AI.

"..Citadel defense ships under sway of Ancient forces, 5 frigates, 2 cruisers, 1 dreadnought, and 45 fighters. All of which now will find their weapon and defense systems have been disabled.." EDI reported.

Shiala and Sunra grinned, chuckling at what her father had done, buying time to explain why they were here had allowed the AI to override each ship's defense and offensive systems. In essence removing any chance of a fight taking place. "..Seems Aura hasnt lost her charms eh?" Shiala said.

Sunra chuckled, "..Indeed my father has not.." Sunra replied.

One by one replies came in from the Captains or those that replaced Ancient controlled Captains that they were standing down over the next hour. Within 4 hours most of the core ships were docked around the Citadel and those under Ancient sway had been taken captive for containment and handling at a later time. A few firefights had briefly broken out here and there on the Citadel or defense ships but overall the fighting was light and could have been far worse. In total only 29 people had been killed in the exchange of political control. True to her words Aria from behind the scenes had ensured that Aura's rise to leading the collective races and their fleets would be fully supported.

==Citadel Council Chambers – 4 hours later==

Sunra now stood in the packed Council chambers, at its center on the raised platform Aura stood alone. Slowly a silence fell over the chambers and likely elsewhere as well as Aura called for silence. "..My friends, compatriots, captains, soldiers, and civilians. I wish to take a moment to assure you all that the Citadel and those in power in your respective governments are on our side. We do not yet know exactly when these Ancients will invade, but we do know it will be soon. Their goal had been to insight a civil war amongst us all, weakening us for their true invasion time. But we have upended that from happening and we are united!" Aura said pacing in her usual way when she gave a rallying speech. "..Across known space as we speak thousands if not millions of you are preparing for the war we know is coming. A war that will decide the fate of our freedoms, not just in culture but for our very minds as well. This species believes that it can overpower us. While it is true they posses armaments far superior to what many of us have, know that together we will stop them! I can not promise a quick war, but I will promise you all that listen to my words here today. That we WILL stop them! We WILL not bend to their whims, and we will drive them back to their galaxy to secure our future for not just ourselves, but for our children and their futures as well!" Aura said falling silent.

A rising cheer came up then and elsewhere, for long moments before silence fell again as Aura spoke. "..I know the trust you place upon me is great. Trusting that I as your sole leader will lead you properly in the weeks and months if perhaps years ahead. And that once we DO defeat this threat that I will release this power gladly to reestablish the Council we have all once placed our trust in. Let me be clear that the moment this enemy is defeated, I will gladly turn this position over to a properly lead united Council once more." She said then gave one of her amused smiles and grins, "..After all I'm nearly in my mid 30s and I got a long life ahead of me yet, I want to spend what remains of it with my daughters, not resuming my old political office."

This brought some chuckles and laughs around the area for those that recalled Aura's old dislike of politics the joke seemed to relax many in the room and indeed Sunra herself felt the tension ebb away. "..In closing once more, know in the coming days and weeks no effort will be spared in preparation to ensure that when our enemy strikes we will not falter against them in the slightest, good day! And good night!" Aura said turning to head down the stairs into the private Council offices.

Sunra shook her head then moved to try to find her sister and the others aboard the Normandy she was sure her parents would be wanting to catch up with her on what had happened personally on Thessia.

AN2: Well short I know but I felt this started to lay the ground work for this final arc! R&amp;R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Just Need Someone: All Good Things Chapter 2

AN1: R&amp;R please folks! And favorite :) thanks

==Citadel Council Chambers – Human Councilor's Office==

Aura rubbed her brow, it was about an hour after her galactic announcement and the weight of what she now faced pressed in on her fully. Not since the Reapers first attacked Earth and the weight of her mission before her came close to how she now felt. But yet back then it was her actively out there doing things, now she was in charge of sending select teams out to prepare their defenses, and where to send their gathered fleets and ships.

Rubbing her brow she looked over her newly given desk. A few personal nicknacks like a family portrait both a past one when her daughters were still babies and a newer one taken just a half an hour ago were setup to her right, on her left was a pair of VI terminals ready for the myriad of uses Aura knew they would face.

A beep heralded someone at her door, "..Yes?" she called to her secretary/assigned guard, Grunt.

"..Shepard, Aria is here to see you, you want her skinny ass in there? Oh and also so is your bond mate and daughters, and EDI." Grunt said his tone and words bringing a smile to her face despite her mood.

"..Send them in, Grunt." Aura replied standing as the doors opened and lead by Aria and Samara bringing up the rear, Milra, Sunra, EDI and surprisingly Falere entered her offices. The last of which had naturally a biotic dampener collar about her neck.

"..By the Goddess Shepard, cant you freaking go anywhere without your sex bot, mewling wild daughter, your little pretty princess daughter and your bond mate?" Aria asked ignoring Falere.

Aura crossed her arms about her chest, "..No, can you go anywhere without thinking you're better then everyone? As I recall it was you who had to come to me during the Reaper War to get back Omega and your revenge." Aura fired back.

Aria snorted, "..Oh please, I could have taken back Omega after the war. But I knew you needed the supplies I could offer, and using it as a base of operations it would be another needed asset during the war." The pirate queen fired back.

Aura considered pointing out had she done so that likely Nyreen would have survived, but then thought better of it. The flash of a warning tense look in Aria's eyes told her not to go there. "..Alright fine whatever, enough bravado macho chest thumping here you two, either lets get to business or see if you can ring a three way with Mother eh?" Milra cut in, causing everyone to look at her.

"..Oh come on! How else was I to get you two to shut up?" Milra added then.

The tension broken Aura gave a chuckled and shake of her head, Sunra shifted on her feet and blushed a little, Aria just snorted, and Samara said nothing. "..Anyhow can we um, move on to more important matters?" Sunra asked looking between everyone.

Aura nodded, gesturing for each to take seats. "..You're right Sunra, ok why did you come here Aria? I'm still getting things setup for handling all this fleet movement. Not to mention warding off the Alliance brass who want to promote me all the way up to an Admiral for this." Aura said as the others took seats.

"..You read the reports of what Sunra did on Thessia yet?" Aria asked.

Aura nodded, "..Some yeah, I saw she rescued Javik, saved one of your operatives, and saved the lives of nearly 35 Ardat-Yakshi that were being experimented on.." Aura replied casting a glance first to Sunra giving an approving nod at the action then to Samara to try to judge how this news would react with her.

In reply Samara stated, "..I will be taking Falere to these facilities to assist Javik there until such time as a proper Monastery can rebuilt, Aura."

Aura nodded in reply, "..I'm sure Javik will welcome the help, I'd wager handling so many 'primitives' is not exactly his dream job. I'll miss you both though." she said with a smile to Falere who returned it in reply.

"..If past experiences are any indication we will not be separated for long.." Samara replied.

Aura smiled again and nodded, glancing out of the corner of her left eye to see Aria roll her eyes at the lovey dove words spoken between the pair. "..Are you two done?" Aria asked then.

"..Yes, sorry continue, what other news do we got on Ancient activity?" Aura asked.

"..Very little I'm afraid, but thanks to Sunra, and Milra's little side show on Palaven going against your orders to not go into that facility alone both have discovered the end goals of the Ancients." Aria said. "..EDI explain." She said with a superior air to her tone as she snapped her fingers.

EDI stood and called up her omni-tool, now 'dressed' in simple Alliance clothing wear. A large projection came up, "..From what we have learned the Ancients have gained control of the Citadel's relay, the one that the Reapers would have used to invade here had you not defeated Saren. They have also gained access to the Omega 4 relay juncture near Omega. In turn they have also through use of their 'allies' that you defeated assembled enough key information to rebuild and likely improve on building their own versions of the Catalyst. Their plans seem to be two fold." EDI explained. "..The first is that they will likely invade here and Omega forcing us to split our forces to repel any attacks in either Citadel or Terminus systems space. Most likely once the Citadel area is secured they will bring in their version of the Catalyst to dock with the Citadel, from there a signal configured to control the minds and systems of all organic and synthetic life will be sent out, equally so destroying the relays to prevent any ability to unaffected minds from being able to fight over any distances. The Ancients as we know have a form of FTL travel that does not depend upon the relays." EDI said going silent.

"..Are we positive that their targets are Omega and the Citadel?" Aura asked.

"..As positive as we can get Shepard." Aria replied, "..we need to figure out a way to strike back at the heart of Ancient operations, problem is their main base and forces are somewhere far beyond our reach in the Andromeda Galaxy."

Aura nodded a bit rubbing her chin. "..I agree, but we have no means of accessing that galaxy or for that matter knowing where they are, or even if we did get there if any sort of relay network existed." Aura said.

"..What about using the Citadel relay? I mean if the Ancients can come through it why cant we figure it out? There has to be some way to use it." Milra said out loud, causing everyone to look to her as if for an answer. "..What? Well I'm just saying if they can come through so should we, and shouldnt that relay naturally be connected to their main base?"

EDI gave a slight nod, "..Milra has a point, given the planning the Ancients have setup this would be the most likely answer." EDI answered.

Aura furrowed her brow, "..Then we need to find the master control unit. Maybe if we control that then the Ancient's plans cant happen here, allowing us to focus fully on defending Omega." Aura said.

"..That is unlikely, Aura. Given the complexity of Ancient computer control they would have no doubt installed safe guards to prevent just a possible occurrence." EDI replied.

"..Darn.." Sunra replied with a sigh. "..Still its something to look for, at the least we can send teams through or ships if that's possible."

"..Exactly, and that brings me to the last matter at hand here, Shepard." Aria said, looking to Aura pointedly in that way that Aura knew she wouldnt like what was to come next. "..If its possible to send a ship and/or a team through its going to have to be small, and it'll have to be the Normandy. We're going to need every other ship we got to fight off any invasion."

"..What about your ship?" Milra asked.

"..Still laid up in drydock for repairs, it'll be another week till she's fully ready for full scale combat like before." Aria replied.

"..Then we'll use the Normandy then, what about the team?" Sunra asked.

"..That'll be made up of you Princess, Milra, Taley, Battalion, and EDI." Aria stated pointedly.

"..What?!" Aura asked. "..Why them!?"

"..Because they know the enemy better then any other teams we got, Battalion, EDI, and Taley have all studied Ancient technologies better then anyone else, Milra and Sunra...well let's just say their the only ones I'm trusting to pull this off since you'll be busy here." Aria said casting a glance at Sunra giving a slight smile.

Sunra felt confused at the smile, she felt warm as well and a blush come to her cheeks at the rare praise and conviction that Aria was placing in her and her sister. Furrowing her brow though she finally nodded, "..We wont let you down Aria." She said.

"..Now just hold it here, Aria!" Aura interrupted. "..I...I cant just allow my daughters to..."

Samara though interrupted. "..Aura, you are allowing personal feelings to get in the way of what is far more important the safety of countless billions within this galaxy. While I...agree with your statements Aria's despite my wish that they were not, are correct. Milra and Sunra accompanying the others are the natural choice to send on the Normandy through any relay we gain control of.."

Aura looked to Samara, then looked to her children then sighed looking down, "..Admit it Shepard, you know I'm right." Aria said, gaining a heated look that even the crime boss looked away after a second from.

"..Fine. First things first we need to find the control center." Aura said taking her seat again. "..EDI, work with Battalion and Taley on that, everyone else but Milra and Sunra please leave. I need to talk to them both."

Everyone simply nodded, or else rose and left without another word, both twins remaining behind quietly to await Aura's next words.

AN2: R&amp;R please!


	3. Chapter 3

Just Need Someone: All Good Things Chapter 3

AN: Very sorry again for endless delays. I'm swamped with work plus other stuff in life. Still in bits and pieces I was able to get this chapter together, and will continue to do so with others when I can.

==Citadel Council Chambers – Human Councilor's Office==

After the others had left, Milra and Sunra remained behind in Aura's office as she turned and starred out the office vista across the Presidium. Sunra took a spot to the right of her Father, while Milra took the left. The few minutes of silence broken by Milra, "..It's been a long year hasn't it Father." She said gazing out over the vista where people milled about doing various things. Despite current events the place still seemed peaceful.

"..Quite a year indeed. With who yet knows how many lost behind the scenes from those corrupted by the Ancients, or over the years by the Ancients themselves." Sunra said.

Aura despite herself smiled faintly, "..You two have grown up so fast, exceeded my expectations more then I could ever imagine.." She said then looked to each fondly yet sadly, "..you've each lost your innocents before I would have wanted though." She said about to go on when Milra broke in with a smirk.

"..Ha! I lost my innocence long before this..." Milra shot back. "..So just worry over Sunra now."

Sunra despite the jibe chuckled, Aura smiled as the tension was released. "..Maybe, but when you all first rescued me I could never have really imagined having to send you two on such a...a dangerous mission like this." Aura said rubbing her face with both hands. "..It's just frustrating. A parent is to protect their children.." She said but was again interrupted, this time by Sunra.

"..All children grow up at some point Father, maybe Milra and my times came sooner then most, but we've grown up, and sure I may not like all that I've become 100% but I realize that the galaxy is a dangerous place, I've learned how two protect those I care about. And...and if that means we gotta do this dangerous mission to protect you and Mother and our friends that will be back here, not to mention the rest of the galaxy. Then well I'm happy to do it!" She said showing a surprising conviction in her tone.

Milra grinned, slapping her twin on the left shoulder. "..There's my sister's fire! See Father you'll see, sure this mission will be dangerous, but we'll come back in victory. Then party like its going out of style!" She said, then growing a bit more serious she said, "..and besides, I got a reason of my own to see things through after this mission. EDI she...means a lot as I'm sure you've realized. I want to see where that leads."

Sunra who had not known of this blinked in surprise, "..You and EDI?" She said.

For once Milra herself blushed, "..Yeah it's um...a long story." Milra replied.

Breaking up the coming jibes Aura snatched up both her daughters in a tight embrace, tears brimming at the edge of her eyes. Holding both tight she kissed both on their foreheads. "..I love you both, I'm proud of you both. And I know you'll both do all you can when the...the mission time comes." She said.

Silence fell across the office, as neither daughter said anything in reply, each despite their own personalities, resting their heads on the crock of Aura's shoulders and giving a warm bond between all three.

AN2: Short...very short I know but its best I can manage right now. I'll get the next out soon as I can! R&amp;R please!


	4. Chapter 4

Just Need Someone: All Good Things Chapter 4

AN: Joy of joys I got more time to write today! Again short I know but its the best I can do! R&amp;R please!

==Citadel Presidium – 2 hours later==

It was two hours since Milra and Sunra has left Aura's office. The two sisters were walking along the Presidium in silence during that time. Savoring the moments of peace till they would be called upon for their mission. The two were walking away from a snack stall when a call came in from Aria for Sunra. "..Oh um...hey Aria." Sunra said.

"..Hey Princess, you busy?" Aria said with a nonchalant air in her words.

Milra hearing the nickname smirked a bit but kept out of sight from the comms receiver. "..Um, no I'm not busy just walking around the Presidium lake with Milra here. Do you need something?" she asked.

"..Figured I'd ask if you wanted to come with me to blow off some steam down by Flux?" Aria asked.

Sunra considered, "..Well ok I suppose, what did you have in mind?" she asked.

"...Oh just a bit of booze, some dancing, you got to let loose you know before you got sailing off into the sunset of heroics." Aria said with a grin.

"..Well um...I guess sure ok, see you there in 10?" she asked.

"..Sure 10 minutes there." Aria said, and as the comm ended Milra caught Aria's seductive look which was missed by her sister.

"..Gotta big date eh Sis?" Milra teased.

"..Huh? It's not a date!" She protested "..It's just to have some fun is all!" Sunra said.

Milra turned grinning, "..Keep telling yourself that sis when you wake up in her bed tomorrow...bye!" Milra said with a grin as she walked off ignoring the shouted stammering protests behind her.

It wasn't long after that as Milra was passing by a shallow alleyway that she felt something cool and strong grasp her left arm pulling her into the shadowy ally, pulled into its shadow she felt something cool yet almost electric feeling pull her close. Milra had a moment to recognize EDI's cool golden eyes from her normal original body frame before she allowed herself to relax. Breaking the kiss she said, "..Well I hadn't expected that I must admit given we agreed to take things slow." She said not displeased in the slightest by the kiss.

"..I have been performing further research on dating rituals, I felt a 'spur of the moment' act of intimacy would keep things 'lively' and would be appreciated. I am glad to see my calculations were incorrect." EDI said.

"..Heh, aww thanks EDI." Milra said leaning in to give another peck on the AI's cheek. "..So what does your research show for a second date?" She asked. "..Though I guess the 'first' on Palaven shooting up mercs does not really count, even if it started with a nice dinner." She said.

"..Indeed, perhaps a hand in hand stroll around the Presidium would be suited?" EDI proposed.

Offering her arm to the AI, Milra smiled, "..Lead on then, let's see where the afternoon takes us." She said.

AN2: Again yeah short but...i'm just so busy lately sorry! R&amp;R please


	5. Chapter 5

Just Need Someone: All Good Things Chapter 5

AN1: So yes before anyone gets on my case yes its been almost 5 months or so since my last update. For that I'm so very sorry. My uncle is now getting chemo for cancer and I'm neck deep in trying to move elsewhere to get a better job market. I'll do though what I can to update when I can. Please R&amp;R!

==20 minutes later – Flux Casino==

Sunra walked into the mostly subdued casino known as Flux. The dance floor had a few folks milling about somewhat busy by dancing the night away, a few others in single, double, or triple set grouped tables were eating, drinking, and talking quietly. While one group of people, all humans, she saw were upstairs by the gambling machines. The atmosphere seemed subdued to her senses, coupled with a nervous anxiousness. Obviously despite her Father's heroic speech, many people were still worried about the coming battles before them.

Looking about the casino Sunra wore a simple two piece set pants and shirt. They were green and silver, swirled in pattern, made by an Asari clothing company. Her boots were of a similar pattern to complete the outfit. Finally, Sunra had a small belt that hid away an M-1 hide away pistol, plus gave the user a small bit of shield protection when activated. Despite the seemingly secure nature of the Citadel, after nearly a year or so of fights and given the young Asari Shepard the knowledge of not letting her guard down had become almost second nature to her. Breaking her out of her somber thoughts of the lengths of fighting she had endured, and the choices she had to make at times with her twin sister, was Aria coming down the steps in her usual skin tight black pants, and zip up blue/gray jacket. Though Sunra also noticed the older Asari wore the prized boots she had bought the older Asari, which glistened with recent polish in the casino lights.

"..Ah there you are Princess, was starting to think you had left me hanging." Aria said with a friendly enough smile.

Sunra rubbed the back of her neck a bit, "..I wouldn't do that to you!" She began to say but Aria interrupted with a coy teasing look to her face.

"..Well that's good to know you wont leave someone like me hanging, even at my age!" She said.

Sunra paused, then blushed as it came to her what the older Asari crime lord was implying, "...Um...a...anyhow I said I would be here I just went to get changed before coming, sorry I made you wait so long, you could have called to check if you wanted." She said following as Aria bid her to follow to a corner table booth, "..and stop calling me Princess!" she added then.

Aria gave a faint smirk as the two slid into the booth, "..Oh come off it Sunra, you enjoy the attention and banter, I can see it in your sweet little innocent blue/green eyes." She said.

Crossing her arms about her chest Sunra frowned a bit, "..I don't know what you're talking about!" She replied, quietly admitting on some level Aria might be right, the banter the two always shared in the past months in quiet times like this did often make her feel warm, flustered, even happy in the ways of the attention. But Sunra didn't want to admit to Aria she was right.

Any reply by Aria though was cut off as a young late teenage human waitress came over. She wore a simple one piece red dress. "..Hi! Thanks for coming to Flux tonight, I'll be your waitress this evening, name is Jenny! What can I get you two?" She said with a polite smile.

Aria glanced across the omni-screen menu a moment, "..Largest glass of an Asari sunrise, with a double shot of Urdnot seed juice. Then, to eat. I'll take a double BLT club sandwich, with a side of spiced coleslaw." She said

The waitress nodded tapping in Aria's order on her own omni-tool, "..And you miss?" she asked Sunra.

"..Um...I'll take the same sandwich, but I'll take my side with an Asari pepper salad, just oil and red wine vinegar though. To drink um..." She said pausing a moment to look over the varied drink list.

Aria rolled her eyes with an amused look, "..Princess you can go biotic charging into a horde of enemies without thinking. All to shoot them to a bloody plump with a shotgun or blade, but by the time you decide to get your drink I'm going to be older then your MOTHER.." She said, then looked to the waitress, "..just give her the same drink as me, but only a single shot of Urdnot seed juice."

Sunra opened her mouth to protest but Jenny had already moved off to get the order ready. "..I can't drink an Asari sunrise! Especially with Urdnot seed juice!" She said to Aria then.

"..Oh relax, its not as strong as you think, just try not to get in any fights between tonight and tomorrow morning...well maybe afternoon for you, since you're such a light weight." She said with a smirk, leaning back in the booth to rest her arms over its leather back. The movement she knew would provide the younger Asari Shepard a good view of her cleavage, neck, and upper stomach from the gaps in the zipper of her old vest.

Sunra saw the view given, and despite herself glanced over the exposed lines of the older Asari, then focused on her face, trying but failing to hide the slight blush that crept to her features, "..So um, any news from Javik? Are the Yakshi settling in ok near Omega?" she asked.

"..I got word your Mother is heading out with Falere on the first wave of supply and combat craft for that critical sector. She'll probably take over the full running of the small habitat once she gets there, so Javik wont have much to do. But to answer your question, yes he's doing fine." Aria said.

Each paused as their drinks came back, Jenny putting it down before each in two 32oz large wavy blue glasses, "..Here you go you two, enjoy!" she said smiling and walking away.

"..Guess we haven't found anything on that control center here on the Citadel yet hmm?" Sunra asked sipping her drink, not used to how potent such drinks really were she took in more then Aria had, who took much smaller sips.

"..Not yet, no. Though Taley, Battalion, and three of my best engineers are scoping out the Citadel blueprints for any oddities. We'll find it though I'm confident of that." Aria replied, watching with amusement as Sunra imbibed the drink quickly. "..and take it easy on that drink, you'll end up passing out before the food arrives, and where's the fun in that." She said with a chuckle.

Setting the glass aside after her last healthy sip of the drink, Sunra gave a simple nod. "..I guess it wouldn't be too much fun?" she asked.

Aria chuckled a bit, "..It certainly wouldn't! Especially since the night is still so young. Plenty more trouble to be had at this hour." Aria grinned back.

"..I'd rather focus on our jobs in the coming days, there's so much to do now." Sunra mused mostly to herself.

"..Sunra, you could die tomorrow, or next week or...or anytime, you're telling me there isn't something, right here, right now you wouldn't regret not doing if your time came tomorrow?" Aria asked.

Sunra was quiet a moment, sipping at her Asari sunrise drink a moment, before finally replying, "..I think if I were to die tomorrow, I'd most regret not having a moment in my life like Mother and Father had, someone who would sweep my off my feet in the heat of the moment of passion, finished with a swirling night of love and affection." She said blushing shyly now her words only barely fully heard by the older Asari across the small booth.

Aria was about to reply when Jenny showed back up with their food, "..Here you two go then! Is there anything else you two need?" the waitress asked.

"..Not right now, thank you.." Aria replied. The waitress then returned leaving the two in silence, as they began to eat their food.

The rest of the evening eventually passed, Aria and Sunra after eating, eventually talked the younger Shepard into a few dances, then some idle games of gambling which surprisingly Aria found she lost 9 out of the 10 games played. Eventually the night ended when Sunra by this point had down another glass and a half of alcoholic drinks, finding the half passed out Shepard a skycap Aria lightly buzzed herself by this point left Sunra at her personal apartment with Milra and EDI who were deep in their own ending to their evening by a hand of Poker. Judging by the pile of chips the AI was winning quite easily.

"..Jeez how much she drink?" Milra commented as Aria laid Sunra on the plush couch in their apartment.

"..Two and a half 32 oz Asari Sunrise glasses.." Aria replied.

"..Clearly Sunra, is far less tolerate of alcoholic drinks then Milra. A rough estimate would put the disparity between both by at least 230.7%.." EDI commented.

Aria grunted, rubbing her back a bit, "..Just make sure she gets to sleep it all off. We got a busy day tomorrow. Let her know I had fun, and we'll have to do this again later." She said with a faint smile despite herself glancing down to the deeply asleep Sunra.

Milra smirked, "..Awww how cute. Do I sense a soft spot for my sister?" She said with a teasing tone.

Aria glowered, but her threat was lost on Milra this time, as if confirming what she already suspected. "..Shut up Milra, no one fucks with me...remember that.." Aria said flipping the twin Shepard off.

As Aria then turned for the door to leave EDI commented, "..Evidence tonight might suggest in time that may not be the case.." The AI said.

The door was then slammed hard muffling the roarious laughter coming from Milra as Aria stalked down the hall, her mind though elsewhere already planning her next moves.

AN2: R&amp;R please!


	6. Chapter 6

Just Need Someone: All Good Things Chapter 6

AN1: What's this insanity? Two chapters in such a short time? Yes its true, I found time today to crank out this scene with EDI/Milra, happens at the same time as Aria/Sunra are doing their thing in the last chapter.

AN2: Thanks for the R&amp;R folks!

==5 hours earlier – Citadel Presidium==

Not too long after their shared kiss, EDI and Milra walked quietly around the Presidium commons. The area was active in places mostly along the shopping and food court stalls. But otherwise much of the usual hustle and bustle of Citadel life was subdued.

"..Never seen it this empty around here." Milra commented as she bought a frozen chocolate covered banana from a human vendor.

"..Recent events have shown a rapid increase in volunteers in many areas of Citadel employment, C-Sec especially has seen a rise in hires and interview. There has also naturally been an increase in non-combatants leaving for what they consider 'safe havens'. Evidence though on the Ancients capabilities though suggests that in time no where would be safe." EDI replied.

Milra considered this as she ate the banana over the next few moments, "..I guess," she said finally replying. "..but it's still surprising to see given the short period of time since Father took over."

"..Camera feeds suggests most are either packing, boarding ships, or else in lines for hiring or interviews." EDI said.

Milra paused looking at the AI's platform, "..You're tied into the Citadel watching people while we're talking here?" she asked with a sly chuckle. "..Anyone else not knowing what you all could do might be hurt you weren't giving them you're near full attention."

EDI also turned, "..Current processing demands for reviewing Citadel security is only using 5% of my current processing capacity. My time with you and reviewing data in relation to our relationship, is currently occupying 45% of my processes. Area awareness with you locally Milra is tasked as another 30%.." it said.

Milra grinned back, putting a hand on her hip after throwing out the wooden stick the banana had been on, "..So 75% of your total capacity is focused on me? Aww how sweet." she said hooking her arm in EDI's again.

"..Did you perhaps have a destination in mind for our walk Milra?" EDI then asked, changing the subject.

"..Eh I don't know. I'm not exactly feeling up to anything really. How about we relax over by that corner fountain there? Near the view port out into space?" She said, "..I think I'm going to buy new boots soon, these ones I got have seen better days, my feet are getting sore." she added as she took a seat rubbing her feet in turn as she leaned back.

EDI got in behind Milra on the plush seat allowing Milra to lean back on her as the AI wrapped a supportive arm around her stomach. "..I could carry you if you wish. I had done so many times for Joker when he was overly sore." she offered.

Milra leaned her head back as she stretched out her legs, looking up to EDI's face, "..I couldn't do that to you, I told you before you mean more to me then some simple piece of hardware walking around." she said with a slight frown.

"..I am aware of that Milra. However, the offer is still there if you wish." EDI said. "..It is not after all taking advantage of me if I am truly offering something to you." the AI said.


	7. Chapter 7

Just Need Someone: All Good Things Chapter 7

AN1: Very sorry to my fans (assuming I even still got any!) for these delays, life is so busy busy for me I barely got any time to write anymore. But for your long wait and patience here is three scenes in one which were all meant to be their own chapters!

==Citadel Shepard Quarters – 1900 hours==

It was late in the evening going on 1900 hours. Aura had finally gotten off her slew of paperwork and meetings to finally find time for herself. "..For us actually.." she amended thoughtfully. As the door shut Aura found the wafting scent of some type of meat and a strong essence of flowers in the air.

Turning the corner in the two bedroom councilors suite Aura found Samara meditating on the living room floor in her usual position hands resting on her crossed knees. Obviously sensing and hearing Aura's entry Samara rose fluidly as she always had and opened her eyes, letting her biotics fade. Warmth filled Aura's heart as it always did seeing the look in her bond mate's eyes every time. And all that they had been through echoed through her and her mind in that brief moment.

"..Aura I have prepared you a small dish of beef stew for you.." She said holding out a chair for Aura to sit in which the exhausted galaxy savior and now leader took kissing the elder Asari's left hand gently with both clasped together.

"..Thank you love, if I'm not mistaken you've also picked some rare Matrinoize colonial roses for the meal too." She said sniffing the air and seeing the rare exotic flowers in a large vase over in one corner.

"..I did, I hope you dont mind I know they are your favorite in scent but your allergies do not always play nicely as you are fond to say." Samara said taking her own seat as she set down the two small bowls of stew with a glass of ice water.

"..I'm sure I can endure it, they're relaxing for me too sneezing included." Aura said sipping her drink.

A comfortable silence passed then for the next ten minutes as both ate their meals, soon retiring with a shared glass off red wine to the plush large couch to stare out into the nebula around the Citadel. Each entwined around the other to rest their heads together in long loving silence. "..They'll be leaving tomorrow." Aura said.

"...Off into the unknown beyond the Omega Relay." Samara said just as softly.

Another long quiet silence passed as each was left to their thoughts, and their worries. "..Do you think they're ready?" Aura pondered.

"..The fleet's are prepared as they can be, raids and scouting intel missions are being sent across known space and beyond. The governments are behind you fully and the galaxy is united under your charge Aura. No other single person has ever done that before..." Samara said lightly like a feather rubbing Aura's spine and back. While the human savior of the galaxy thrice over did the same for her Asari bond mate's left upper thigh.

"..We're facing a foe though unlike any other. These Ancients are different then the Reapers, they're technology is far in advanced of what we got, we barely survived the attacks on Tuchunka." Aura said.

Samara's left hand stroked Aura's own, "..We have survived the Omega Relay, we survived the Reaper War, we have even survived to the present day despite the tortures of these same Ancients. We will survive the times to come for better or worse once more." She said with conviction.

Aura melted at her lover's touch, closing her eyes to breathe in her alluring scent and absorb the cool touch of her hand on her cheek as she listened to the ever wise words that never failed to soothe her over active worried mind. Softly Aura replied, "..You're right.."

Another quietly moment passed while human and asari looked into the others eyes. Each sharing with but a look and touch their feelings. Aura then seized Samara's lips to her own passionately kissing her with a fervor she hadnt felt since this whole new mess had started. It was but a passing second before Samara's own passions got the better of her and was returning the heated kiss with her own. Both soon broke panting for breath eventually as the cool air of the aparemtn washed over their now bare skin and Samara breathlessly spoke while her eyes faded to a darker black color. "..Embrace Eternity.."

==Citadel Apartments – Milra's Quarters 1900 hours==

Milra now sat on the plush couch in her shared apartment with her twin sister, the former of which was now quietly tucked away in her own room passed out from her 'heavy' night of drinking with Aria not so long ago. "..Yeesh, Sunra needs to toughen up her drinking habits." Milra said. Stretching her hands above her head. As EDI returned with a single glass in hand.

The AI was using her holographic emitters to presently appear to be wearing a simple pair of black shirt and pants over her framework. Handing the drink to Milra, EDI also took a seat next to her. "..Sunra's body is simply more attuned to more physical and combative matters of work, this gives her a higher metabolism then most, this would mean she is effected far more quickly by drinks, but in turn should recover far more effectively then you yourself might.." EDI said.

Milra chuckled, "..Eh I guess, what can I say? I like hanging back in a fight and throwing drones and other things like that at people. I still find it odd seeing Sunra biotically charge up close and person like so many other Vanguards." She said sipping the glass then blinked, looking down at it as she felt the warm heat going down her throat. "..Whoa, now this is strong! What is it?" She asked.

"..During our time on Tunchunka you were not allowed to drink any of the 'good stuff' as you put it. Given we all could time tomorrow or in the coming days or weeks I felt it only proper that you got to taste what your Father did. The drink in question is a Krogan blend of Soluran Clan nuclear high rise, with a teaspoon of brown sugar to take away some of the bitterness of the natural plant herb. Is it to your liking Milra?" EDI asked.

"..Quite! Thank you.." She said easing back to let the AI put an arm around her mid section on the couch.

"..Milra are you concerned for the coming fight against the Ancients?" EDI asked then after two minutes of quiet silence had passed.

"..Concerned? Sure, scared? Not really. I know we'll win Father's in charge of everyone and she's not let anyone down yet. We're going to mess these Ancients up good and either destroy them fully or send them packing back to where ever they've come from in the Andromeda Galaxy." She said. Then looking to EDI she leaned up and kissed the AI's left metal cheek, "..all that matters to me is you're there at the end for us to celebrate our victory."

"..Milra while I appreciate the comment, unless the Normandy itself is destroyed or my core AI processors corrupted or destroyed I will always be around. What you see before you is just a platform. Not a person." EDI said.

Milra finished the drink, then set the glass down off to the side of the table, turning back to EDI with a huff, "..Now you listen to me, you aint just some platform! You're you! You're real, you've done things no AI….not even Legion could do, and loosing any part of you, whether this 'platform', to an arm or leg, or ….or even a wing of the Normandy that hurts me EDI. So please STOP saying that nothing could replace you." Milra said near the end looking down softly. "..I just want us to enjoy all we can together, and nothing is gonna change that for me." she said.

EDI was quiet a long moment then leaned in to kiss Milra pulling her close to her chest, the mechanical rhythm of her energy giving battery cores slowly humming softly in tune to the rest of the AI's platform. "..I just wish I could bond with you..." Milra said softly, so soft that for any other it likely would be missed but the advanced cutting edge equipment now in place on the AI's platform easily picked up the hushed words.

Releasing Milra from the warm embrace of her metal shell, EDI spoke, "..Milra perhaps there is a way, you remember the device that Falere used to safely bond with your Mother? With minor modifications for your own more common Asari anatomy it should be possible for you to 'bond' with me." EDI said.

Milra's eyes lit up the earlier sadness passing away as quickly as a wave upon a sandy shore. "..Really?" Milra said wiping her eyes.

"..Simulations show a 99.63% chance of success with negligible chances for you to be harmed in any way. If we return to the Normandy we can attempt this now if that is your desire." EDI questioned.

No sooner had the words left EDI's vocal processors when Milra snatched up the platform's hands and tugged hard only to forget how much it truly weighed. Falling flat on her butt as she lost her grip Milra landed in a heap on the floor. "..Umphffff" She wheezed rubbing her behind sheepishly.

"..I will take that as a 'yes' then." EDI said helping Milra get back to her feet.

=20 minutes later=

EDI and Milra soon returned to the Normandy's med bay where the equipment Falere had used to save Samara still sat. "..What should I do?" Milra asked turning to EDI. Suddenly finding herself nervous at the intimate situation ahead of her. While she had experienced plenty of brief flings, dates, sexual encounters, and bonding of all types and varieties so far in her young life for the past 20 years, somehow what was coming was unlike anything else and the mystery while exciting to fathom also she privately admitted scared her.

"..It would be best if you disrobed and wore a simple med sheet or if you prefer nothing, then lay on the med scanner so I may properly calibrate the machinery." EDI said lightly stroking Milra's left arm as it spoke.

Milra nodded, considering a moment then stripped off fully to her bareskin, the cool air made her chuckle a bit glancing about. "..It feels a little weird being here like this. I keep expecting Mother or Father to show up." She chuckled, "..catching me in some naughty act."

"..You need not worry Aura and Samara are quite….busy this evening I am sure with all that has gone on." EDI said. "..And while this effort will take sufficient processing cycles I will still be alert enough to lock any doors or privatize any windows.

"..Yeah...uh I guess so." Milra replied laying down on the med bay bed as the scanner ran over her. She closed her eyes a moment to soothe her nerves, knowing she wanted this no matter what lay ahead. As a beep sounded Milra opened her eyes, seeing EDI's platform look down on her, offering the interface gloves and readied the helmet to put over her eyes, before moving the body scanner over her for things to work.

"..Are you ready Milra?" EDI questioned as the platform sat down next to her going to standby mode.

"..For you EDI? Always." Milra said closing her eyes.

"..Then let your body relax, as I intiate the interface begin the bond when I tell you." She said.

Slowly the scanner hummed to life and a tingling was felt through her head and fingers then from her toes up the rest of her body. "..Relax Milra….upload process is complete, you may initiate the bond when you are ready." EDI said through the ship's speakers, sounding warmer and to Milra intimate.

Letting her eyes drift to black Milra softly spoke as she let her body do its natural thing to bond with another, "..Embrace Eternity!" She said.

==2000 hours – Citadel Apartments==

Aria returned from her walk around the various places of the Citadel, her rounds had seen her visit a few of the stores around the apartment areas, before without even realizing it she had returned to Sunra and Milra's apartment. In her hand was a long stem violet colored rose with a carefully hand made necklace with a blue sapphire gem in it. She was now dressed in a well tailored suit and somehow despite herself not feeling the need yet she had washed up and finished with an exotic sweet Asari perfume. She was just about to cue the door chime wondering just why she was here again and why she had felt the need to wash up, dress up, and buy a very expensive rose and necklace when the door opened and EDI and Milra both hurriedly came out like a pair of Asari younglings on their first date. Nether noticed seeing the shadow dwelling elder Asari crime lord. "..Where are those two off too?" She wondered, then before she thought more on it she found her hand snaking out to stop the apartment door from locking behind the departing pair. Slipping inside she looked about finding that Sunra had been obviously moved to the bedroom. "..By the Goddess what am I doing here?" She hissed to herself, pondering just turning around and leaving and returning to her own ship's cabin for the night.

Yet again despite herself silently she moved forward and soon located the half closed bedroom door where Sunra lay in her clothes still passed out though sleeping softly and quietly on the plush bed. "..This is insane!" she argued with herself, easing the door open.

Aria still didnt know what compelled her to do everything she had done for the past hour, then coming back in her as if by some unseen force. But she did know that this past evening with Sunra had some of the best of her life. Granted she would never admit that to that vocally to anyone if asked, but she felt it wasnt a night that had yet come to its proper end. Too many things had been shared and left unsaid between Sunra and her this evening. "..This is stupid! She's young enough to be your damn daughter." Aria argued again with herself standing next to Sunra's sleeping form, her mouth barely parted and softly breathing in the blissfulness of sleep. Again the urge to just leave the gifts and get out of this ridiculous suit that was more meant for an actual male humanoid then her own Asari feminine form came to her. She had just set the necklace and rose down on the small bedside table, and turned to leave when Aria found herself breathless slammed to the floor and the ringing echoes of a frightened shout come to her senses. Distantly she realized someone had biotically slammed her to the ground knocking her dazed while she was busy with her inner thoughts.

Hands grappled at her throat while strong muscled legs pinned her quite well to the ground, while a stasis field attempted to hold her even further. In her dazed state Aria couldnt yet tell who had done all this, no one had gotten her so caught off guard in over 400 years! Without thinking her combat reflexes kicked into gear, distantly worry flashed in her mind for Sunra who was sleeping but a foot away from her, she had to protect her! Summoning her own biotics Aria fought aside the biotioc stasis field and quickly was able to break the two holds pinning her, summoning a biotic throw Aria threw her attacker aside aiming for the nearby doorway. But it seems her attacker was a bit more skilled then she expected, not only did her attacker shrug aside her attempts at the throw, but retaliated with a sudden biotic charge that sent Aria smashing into the far corner breaking the dresser. In the background light of the doorway and the darkness of the room Aria had a distant moment to tell her attacker had a humanoid feminine form. As her eyes adjusted Aria realized the readying to resume the attack person was none other then Sunra herself who clearly was still not with it from waking up to find the elder Asari hovering over her.

Coughing and trying to get to her feet Aria tried to gasp out for Sunra to stop, "..S...S..." but her lungs still were bruised from the earlier attack. "..Damn she's strong.." Distantly Aria thought.

Sunra came at her again letting out a cry of anger, "..Whoever you are you aint going to just break into MY apartment unchallenged!" She said grabbing onto Aria and throwing her across the room again to land heavily on the wall then bed.

Finally getting her throat clear Aria, cried out holding up a hand to ward off a biotoic punch that came her way. Aria wheezed out, "..Damnit Sunra stop! If you wanted to play rough in bed all you had to do w...was ask!"

Sunra came up having readied herself to go again at her unknown assailant hand raised to strike again, when she paused recognizing the voice, slowly her anger and fear faded and she saw in the dim light it was indeed Aria, dressed in a quite form fitting suit and pants. Blinking Sunra let down her biotioc barrier and calmed herself. "..Oh Goddess Aria, I'm SO SO sorry!" She said moving to try to do something to make amends.

Rubbing her sore shoulder Aria said, "..Eh uh no worries, my fault for not knocking. I uh brought you a rose here uh….somewhere." She said frowning looking about for the rose which it seems had been knocked aside from the bed table. "..a sapphire necklace too."

Sunra blinked soon looking about and locating the two gifts, the rose sadly was a loss smashed in the brief scuffle. The necklace though was truly a beauty as she held it in her hands flopping softly onto her bed in the room. "..Its lovely but um...you uh didnt have to get this for me." She said.

Sitting close to Sunra for their legs to softly touch Aria a bit more collected now said, "..Well if you dont want it I'll just go take it back." She said as if to reach for it.

"..No!" Sunra squeaked nervously, clutching it to her chest, "..I'm uh I'll keep it and cherish it! Thank you!" She stammered, "..can you help me put it on?" she asked turning her back to Aria

Aria smirked playfully taking it from the younger Asari hands and slid it slowly and sensually about Sunra's neck. Having gotten her ass kicked much to her displeasure and given a moment to gather herself. Aria had now finally figured why she came back here, or least in part came back. Connecting the necklace together she let her hands slowly caress Sunra's neck and nape to her shoulders. A soft hitch of her breath showing her enjoyment to the touch was caught by Aria's ears. "..You like?" Aria asked leaning her head in on Sunra's left side of her head to whisper in her ear.

Tilting her neck instinctively, Sunra despite herself nodded with a soft coo of nervous pleasure. "..Yessss, its lovely, a….and your hands are soft." She said in a half whisper.

"..Why thank you!" Aria purred keeping up her soft tones letting her hands glide gently so as not to scare off the younger still nervous Asari Shepard. Slowly Sunra relaxed under Aria's skilled hands which knew instinctively where to sooth each and every spot on her back and shoulders. "..Well since my original idea of coming in here to whoo you has failed, would you still accept a night of pleasure and seduction?" Aria purred in Sunra's ear trailing slow feather kisses across to her right shoulder, which she knew was already sending fires of passion along Sunra's body. She could sense it in the air for sure.

"..I….I dont know A..Aria I..." Sunra left a soft moan escape her lips as a shudder of desire wormed its way through her, she thought back to all the confused moments the past year or so had brought her when she and Aria were together, each time she'd felt warm and desired. Each time she even despite all the dangers felt safe and protected even when Aria wasnt around. Now here she was despite it all and despite all to come fulfilling one of Sunra's deepest desires, to have a night of passion and love, to be wanted and held. "..I mean e...everything is mmmm happening so fast I..." Sunra babbled feeling Aria's skilled hands work their way under her nigh shirt along her well muscled stomach below the swell of her ample chest. She couldnt deny a part of her desired this, wanted this, just wanted to enjoy the moment but despite it all she had that one last hurdle that held her back. "..I...you been a good friend to me and everyone else w...with all that's gone on. I've even enjoyed my time with you a...alot even if you're a bad influ….influence on me I think." Sunra babbled as Aria kept on silently working her magic on her body.

"..So is that a no?" Then Aria teased pulling Sunra back onto the bed and rolling on top of her to stare down at the blushed face of the younger Asari.

Sunra as she looked up to the elder Aria, so full of trust in her, warmth, affection despite herself, finally jumped that last hurdle and pulled Aria down to her with a lusty cry she hissed, as she broke the kiss, "..It's a yes."

A few moments later after another round or two of passion filled caresses and shared kisses Aria and Sunra together said, "..Embrace Eternity!.."

AN2: Well! Got a little steamy at the end there eh? R&amp;R folks if you enjoyed all this, I'm though sad to say this is the ending fade out of Just Need Someone, maybe at some point I'll do an epilogue piece just to tie up loose ends but for now this is it! Sorry!


End file.
